Spin Off : The Mysterious Accident ---RELATION---
by Shintaro Arisa-chan
Summary: Update Chapter 5! Aku dan saudaraku. Aku dan Ibuku. Aku dan Ayahku. Aku dan Teman-temanku. Juga aku dan masalah yang kuperbuat.. Warning inside.. Child Abuse! RnR, please...
1. Chapter 1

Spin Off : The Mysterious Accident -RELATION-

.

.

.

**Warning : AU, OOC, Child Abuse, typo(s), misstypo(s), broken plotline, etc.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**. **

**.**

**.**

"Kaa-san, Akaito mau ngerjain tugas di rumah teman, sore ini."

"Di rumah siapa?"

"Mikuo."

"Oh, kalau begitu sekalian bawa baju ganti."

Bocah berambut merah bernama Akaito itu memiring kepalanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Kaito mau pergi ke Hokkaido selama tiga hari. Kau menginap di rumah Mikuo saja, 'ya? Nanti Kaa-san antar."

Menghela napas pelan, Akaito mengangguk.

Bosan. Bocah berumur delapan tahun merasa bosa dan muak dengan tingkah orang tuanya, terutama ayahnya.

Akaito berbalik dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. "Nggak usah diantar, bisa sendiri."

Wanita yang memiliki rambut yang berwarna senada dengan Akaito itu sadar dengan nada bicara yang dikeluarkan puteranya.

Wanita bernama Akaiko itu menahan langkah puteranya dengan berdiri di depannya. Tepat saat tangan Akaiko akan mengusap rambut Akaito, Akaito memandang ibunya sebentar lalu berjalan lewat sisi yang tak dihadang ibunya.

"Nee, Akaito-kun," panggil Akaiko.

Akaito terus melangkahkan kakinya dan mengacuhkan ibunya. "Akaito-kun tidak usah cemburu seperti itu pada Kaito."

Akaito memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya. "Apa peduli Akaito sama Kaito? Kaito sudah punya segalanya."

Akaiko tersenyum miris.

Akaito masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan sebuah bantingan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Akaito POV)

.

.

.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan sebuah bantingan. Tak peduli hal itu akan membuat gantungan lampu di langit-langit kamarku bergoyang bagai terkena gempa bumi.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamarku diketuk. "Akaito-kun,"

"Pergi!"

"Akaito-kun marah pada Kaa-san?"

"Pergi!"

"Nee, buka pintunya."

"Buka sendiri!"

Sadar dengan apa yang kuucapkan, aku segera menarik tongkat baseball yang tergeletak di dekatku.

Aku melempar tongkat tepat saat pintu kamarku dibuka Kaa-san.

DUG!

"Akh!"

Tongkat itu mengenai kaki Kaa-san dan Kaa-san langsung jatuh saat itu juga karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

Telingaku menangkap derap langkah kaki cepat yang menaiki tangga. Sial, Tou-san datang!

Aku menyambar kacamata yang tersimpan di samping futonku. Kacamata itu lensa sebelah kirinya retak.

"Akaiko!" seru Tou-san panik. Baru saja aku membuka jendela untuk melompat turun, Tou-san berhasil menangkap kerah bajuku dan...

PLAK!

Tangannya mendarat di pipiku dengan keras. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas tersengat.

"Kaa-san," terdengar suara adik laki-lakiku, Kaito. "Kaki Kaa-san berdarah."

"LIHAT APA YANG KAU PERBUAT!"

BUGH! Kini kepalan tangan Tou-san lah yang mendarat di wajahku. Aku terjengkang ke belakang dengan darah mengalir keluar dari hidung. Dia membantingku ke lantai dan mencekikku. Aku merasakan lebih banyak lagi cairan yang keluar dari hidungku.

Tou-san melihat kacamataku dan langsung menginjaknya.

"Sudah hentikan!" teriak Kaa-san. "Jika kau membunuhnya maka kau akan masuk penjara!"

Tou-san mendecih dan berdiri. Dia menendangku sampai menabrak lemari kecil yang berisi pakaianku. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan menamparku lagi. Aku tak sengaja menggigit bibirku dan akhirnya bibirku tersobek sedikit dan mengeluarkan darah. Dia menendang dadaku membuat dadaku tambah sesak. Dia menarik rambutku dan menjedutkan kepalaku ke lemari berulang kali. Sakit, hanya hal itu yang bisa kurasakan.

Tubuhku terasa semakin ringan.

"Kubilang sudah!" suara Kaa-san meninggi.

Tou-san keluar dari kamarku dan menggendong Kaa-san turun ke bawah untuk mengobati kakinya.

Kaito berjalan mendekatiku yang tengah terkapar lemas. "Onii-chan,"

Aku menatap Kaito dengan tatapan pembunuhku yang selalu sukses membuatnya pergi dengan menundukkan kepala.

Aku terlalu lemas untuk berdiri. Menatap kehancuran kacamataku saja sudah tak sanggup. Aku segera merengkuh kakiku, memeluknya erat, dan menangis dalam diam karena tak kuat dengan siksaan sakit di sekujur badanku. Terlebih sasaran pemukulan Tou-san selalu kepala dan wajahku. Bulan lalu, Tou-san menendangku dan entah bagaimana caranya dia merobek kepalaku. Kepalaku dijahit sampai 25 jahitan.

Luka jahit itu sulit mengering bahkan sudah 2 kali terbuka karena sering dihantam Tou-san. Sepertinya jahitan itu terbuka lagi.

Aku berdiri setengah mati dan untungnya berhasil. Aku menyeret langkahku dan segera membaringkan diri di futon usang milikku. Aku mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungku. Aku meraba kepala belakangku dan benar saja, ada darah disana. Aku mengusap tanganku yang berlumuran darah ke tembok.

Aku harus membersihkan luka robek di kepalaku sebelum lukanya bertambah parah atau bahkan menjadi infeksi.

Aku berdiri dengan susah payah dan berjalan tak jauh-jauh dari tembok. Ketika di dekat tangga, aku mencengkram teralis pengaman dan turun tangga perlahan-lahan. Denyut di belakang kepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi sakitnya.

Aku sampai di bawah dengan selamat, aku berjalan menuju wastafel dapur untuk membersihkan darah di kepalaku.

Aku menyeret sebuah kursi kecil dan menaruhnya di bawah wastafel untuk menunjang tinggi badanku. Aku memutar keran wastafel dan menaruh(?) kepalaku di bawah kucuran air dingin wastafel.

Denyut kepalaku berkurang tapi gantian perih yang kurasakan. Punggung bajuku basah karena aliran air. Rupanya tetesan air dari bajuku membasahi lantai, tapi tetap saja aku tak peduli. Perih dibelakang kepalaku benar-benar membuatku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain.

BRUK! Aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang jatuh di belakangku. Rupanya Kaito jatuh, mungkin karena terpeleset.

Kaa-san muncul pertama kali. Jalannya terseok-seok karena sebelah lutut kakinya di perban.

Kaa-san melihat kepalaku yang basah seperti habis keramas dan punggung bajuku yang basah kuyup. Aku menunduk dalam.

"Daijoubu ka, Kaito-kun?" tanya Kaa-san. Kaa-san sepertinya sudah tak peduli lagi padaku.

"Cuma sakit pantat aja, soalnya tadi kepelesetnya lumayan kelas." jawab Kaito masih cadel (maklum, bocah..)

Kemudian Tou-san muncul. Sekujur tubuhku menegang. "Siapa yang jatuh barusan?"

Tou-san melihat posisi Kaito yang masih terduduk dan melihat punggung bajuku yang basah. Tou-san berjalan mendekat dan menjewer telingaku. "Kenapa kau membuat lantai dapur jadi sebecek ini? Kau sudah mencelakai ibumu dan sekarang kau mencoba mencelakai Kaito!"

Aku cuma diam. Lagi, aku merasakan sakit.

Denyut di belakang kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sangat-sangat sakit. Kepalaku seperti dihantam. Nafasku berubah sesak. Badanku tiba-tiba terasa ringan. Aku melihat wajah Tou-san yang berputar dan memburam. Sejurus kemudian, pandanganku berubah gelap.

"Dasar bocah lemah!"

Tou-san menjatuhkanku dari kursi dan membiarkanku terbaring basah kuyup dengan darah yang masih mengucur di kepala belakangku.

.

.

.

.

(Normal POV)

.

.

.

.

Kaitou pergi dari dapur. Akaiko dan Kaito keluar dari dapur untuk mengganti pakaian basah Kaito.

"Kaito-kun, ganti baju sendiri saja, ne? Kaa-san mau mengobati Akaito."

"Kaa-san!" seru Kaito. "Akaito-nii baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Akaiko tersenyum tipis. "Iya," Akaiko berjalan menjauh. "Mungkin..." bisiknya.

Akaiko menggendong puteranya yang memiliki surai yang sama dengannya itu. Dia tahu jika berat anaknya itu cukup ringan untuk ukuran anak laki-laki yang sudah menginjak 8 tahun. Wajah Akaito pucat.

Tangan Akaito bergerak-gerak kecil saat Akaiko membaringkannya di atas sofa dan gerak-gerakan kepala yang merasa tak nyaman saat kepalanya menyentuh empuknya sofa.

Akaiko melihat telapak tangannya yang berwarna kemerahan. Darah?

Akaiko panik dan segera mencari kotak P3K. Setelah menemukan kotak putih dengan tanda '+' merah di tengahnya, Akaiko segera berlari menuju sofa tempat puteranya sulungnya dibaringkan. Tepat saat kotak P3K-nya dibuka, Akaito terbangun dan langsung berjengit kesakitan.

"Ittai," Akaito merubah posisi berbaringnya.

"Kaa-san, bagaimana keadaan Akaito-nii?" teriak Kaito tak jauh dari sana.

Akaiko tersenyum dan mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Kaito pergi ke tempat lain.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Kaa-san sambil mencoba mencopot kancing baju Akaito. Akaito menepis tangannya dan segera bangkit berdiri.

"Bisakah Kaa-san tidak mengangguiku? Dengan adanya Kaa-san di dekatku, aku selalu disiksa Tou-san.

"Kaa-san tidak pernah tahu jika aku sudah berminggu-minggu tidak bisa tidur karena luka sobek ini.

"Kaa-san tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perjuanganku menabung uang untuk memeriksa mata dan mencari kacamata murah.

"Kaa-san tidak pernah tahu kalau aku suka kabur lewat jendela kamar.

"Kaa-san tidak pernah tahu kalau aku.. kalau aku.. iri dengan Kaito! Kaa-san tak pernah merasakannya! Aku bukan anak Kaa-san!" tangis Akaito segera pecah. Akaiko tersenyum miris. Setelah Akaito dibiarkan menangis beberapa menit, Akaiko memeluknya dan mengelus punggung putranya yang basah.

"Kaa-san tahu kalau kau kesepian. Kaa-san tahu kalau kau kelaparan tiap malam. Kaa-san tahu kalau suka mengigau karena sakit di belakang kepalamu," Akaiko memperat pelukannya. "Kaa-san ingin kau memiliki mental baja. Kau hanya tidak tahu kalau Kaa-san selalu memperhatikanmu dan menyelipkan beberapa bantuan padamu secara tak kasat mata."

Akaiko melepas pelukannya dan menyapu air mata puteranya menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Jangan menangis lagi, oke? Kaa-san selalu sayang Akaito."

Akaito hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Nah, sekarang ayo obati kepalamu biar tak terjadi infeksi."

Akaito cuma menurut dan mengikuti Akaiko untuk duduk di sofa dengan tenang dan rileks.

Selama diobati, Akaito tiduran di paha ibunya karena Akaiko yang menyuruhnya. Tanpa sadar Akaito malah terhanyut tidur dengan pulas.

Meski terkadang dia terkadang bergerak karena merasa sakit di belakang kepalanya, dia pasti kembali tidur nyenyak.

"Sudah biarkan saja dia," suaminya berkata dingin. "Ingat kalau dia-"

"Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu?" Akaiko berkata tajam. "Dia sakit! Kalau kau mau pergi, silahkan duluan! Aku bisa menyusul! Batalkan saja tiket punyaku!"

"Tidak bisa begitu! Tinggalkan dia disitu sekarang!" Kaitou mengangkat Akaito dari pangkuan ibunya dan memindahkannya ke sofa yang lain dengan sedikit bantingan.

"Ayo pergi! Tasmu sudah kutaruh di mobil," Kaitou melangkah pergi. "Tinggalkan kunci cadangan saja padanya. Kaito sudah terlalu lama menunggu di mobil."

Akaiko menaruh kunci cadangan di atas meja. Sebelum pergi Akaiko menyempatkan dirinya untuk memeriksa Akaito untuk terakhir kalinya karena Akaiko menyadari jika Akaito semakin memucat saja.

"Demam," gumamnya. Akaiko panik. Satu menit lagi dia akan meninggalkan Akaito untuk 3 hari. Tapi jika tidak buru-buru sekarang, suaminya pasti akan marah-marah lagi sampai, paling tidak, memukul Akaito.

Akaiko mendengar derap langkah suaminya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Akaito dan menyusul suaminya.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Line :**

**Yo! Tadi siang update sekarang publish fic baru.**

**Genre-nya kearah Family-Tragedy dan tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa disini juga akan ngebahas Mysterious Accident... Haha, jadi seri kolosal rupanya..**

**Salahkan suatu novel yang menginspirasi saya yaitu A Child Called 'It' karyanya Dave Pelzer, but I don't copy his story. Mau bagaimana pun juga Dave Pelzer itu terlalu keren untuk di-copy ceritanya. Saya cuma terinspirasi, ingat itu..**

**Next chapter? How about REVIEW? Really, bash, flame are received!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Begin of the Case

Chapter 2

.

.

.

**Warning : Sama kayak chapter sebelumnya -3-**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future dan teman-temannya!**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Beberapa jam kemudian, Akaito terbangun. Kepalanya pening dan terasa berat. Bukan cuma karena akibat tidur dengan baju basah juga karena luka robek di kepala dan belasan benturan di kepalanya.

"Ugh..." dia mengacak surai merahnya dan mencoba berdiri perlahan. Meski terhuyung tapi dia berhasil berdiri bahkan mulai mencoba berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai satu.

.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Akaito telah mengganti bajunya dan makan obat (dia punya kotak obat sendiri) lalu istirahat. Meskipun kepalanya sudah tak begitu pening tapi sakit di belakang kepalanya akibat benturan itu juga belum mereda.

Dia bangkit dari futonnya dan meregangkan badannya. Dia mengambil beberapa lembar kertas matematika yang sudah separuh dikerjakannya.

Dia merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan akibat tidur dan berjalan turun.

Saat mau keluar dari rumah, Akaito ingat bahwa dia sendirian di rumah. Akaito berjalan kembali menuju ruang tengah dan melihat ada cadangan kunci rumah di meja. Dia meraih kunci tersebut dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Setelah memastikan pintu rumah dan pagarnya terkunci, dia mulai menyusuri kompleks-nya untuk mencapai rumah Mikuo yang berada di ujung jalan keluar kompleks. Belum jauh dia berjalan, dia menemukan Mikuo yang sedang berjalan sambil celingukan kebingungan.

"Mikuo!" sapa Akaito sambil berlari menghampiri Mikuo. Mikuo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akaito dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Mencari sesuatu?" tanya Akaito.

"Bukan sesuatu. Tapi kucing," jawab Mikuo. Dia membungkuk dan melongok ke dalam rumah seseorang. "Puss.. Pusss.. Hime-nyan.. Puss.."

"Hime-nyan?"

"Kucing Miku. Namanya Hime-nyan. Tadi pagi kabur," Mikuo menghela nafas. "Dari pagi hilang dan Miku terus merengek jika Hime-nyan-nya tidak ketemu."

Mikuo mengangkat salah penutup saluran air. "PUSS... HIME-NYAN!"

"Terus sekarang Miku ada dimana?"

"Di rumah," BRAK! Mikuo menutup penutup saluran air, "sedang menungguku mendapatkan Hime-nyan-nya kembali."

"Kenapa harus kau?" Akaito terus memberundung Mikuo dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku yang membuat Hime-nyan kabur," Mikuo melanjutkan acara pencariannya dan Akaito mengikutinya dan ikut mencari, "Kucing kampret itu mengencingi soal matematikaku. Oh, ingatkan aku untuk memfotocopy kertas milikmu. Tiga hari lagi kita masuk sekolah. "

"Uh, oke!"

Niat belajar bersamanya dibatalkan, Akaito lebih memilih untuk ikut mencari Hime-nya bersama Mikuo.

.

.

.

.

Mikuo menghempaskan dirinya di bangku taman. Peluh bercucuran di pelipisnya. Akaito duduk di sebelahnya, mengipasi diri dengan soal matematika.

"Hah, kucing itu kemana sih?!" Mikuo mulai meracau.

"Tempat mana lagi yang belum kita cari?" Akaito mengeluarkan suara, sekedar menanggapi racauan Mikuo.

"SEMUA, AKAITO! Semua tempat sudah kita telusuri," Mikuo berteriak dramatis, korban telenovela.

"Ya sudah buat laporan palsu saja. Daripada tidak pulang," Akaito menjawab sambil mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli pada Mikuo. "Maksudmu?" Mikuo yang polos dan tak mengerti dengan jawaban Akaito bertanya.

"Bilang saja, 'Gomen ne, Miku-chan, Nii-chan sudah berjuang keras sampai tidak pulang tapi Nii-chan tak bisa menemukan Hime-nyan-mu.'"

Mikuo menjitak kepala Akaito. "Dan kau tahu setelah itu apa?"

"Apa?" Akaito membalas dengan suara tidak peduli.

"Dia akan menangis meraung di telingaku dan mencakar-cakar wajahku,"

Akaito tertawa kencang.

"Oh ya, kepalamu kenapa?" Mikuo giliran bertanya. "Jatuh darimana lagi?"

"Tangga," jawab Akaito bohong tak bisa diketahui Mikuo.

"ONII-CHAN!" tiba-tiba suara cempereng nan kuat memanggil. Akaito dan Mikuo menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati adiknya Mikuo, Miku, dan dua orang temannya yang bertampang mirip, Rin dan Len, berlari ke arah mereka.

"Onii-chan!"

BUGH! Miku memukul dada Akaito. "Mana Hime-nyan?"

Mikuo menunjukkan wajah stress-nya. "Ano, etto..." Mikuo mencari-cari alasan. "Begini Miku-chan, Onii-chan sudah mencari Hime-nyan kemana-mana tapi Hime-nyan nggak ketemu,"

Akhirnya Mikuo berbohong, mengikuti kibulan(?) yang disarankan Akaito.

"Kalau begitu Onii-chan cali lagi!" perintah Miku.

"Tapi..."

"CALII LAGI!" teriak Miku. Tiba-tiba serombongan lalat datang dan mengeluarkan suara berdenging akibat gesekan sayap mereka. Miku mengibas-ngibas tangannya mengusir lalat hijau yang tiba-tiba mengelilingi mereka.

"Eh, lalat?" Len memiringkan kepalanya dan celingukan. "Disana banyak lalat!"

Entah karena Len pengen tahu apa makhluk yang disebut 'lalat' atau Len adalah salah satu pencinta serangga, Len berlari menuju semak-semak tinggi, sumber lalat-lalat itu berterbangan.

"Minna!" Len berteriak. "Hime-nyan ada disini!"

Miku langsung berlari ke tempat Len disusul Rin, Akaito, dan Mikuo.

Ketika Rin, Akaito, dan Mikuo baru sampai, Miku segera memeluk Mikuo dan menangis.

"Do-doushite?" tanya Mikuo sambil menepuk kepala adiknya.

"Hime-nyan.. Hime-nyan.. Huwaaa!" Miku menangis tambah jadi. Mikuo tak berani bertanya lagi karena nanti jawabannya cuma 'HUWWWAAAA!' yang tiap sekon naik bit-nya. Shit (readers : Ini background bocah-bocah tulisannya ada kalimat kasarnya -3-)

Mikuo melempar tatapan bertanya pada Akaito dan Akaito membisiki sesuatu pada Mikuo. "Hime-nyan mati. Malah penyet,"

(Akaito kalimatmu, nak...)

Len dan Rin keluar dari semak-semak.

"Hime-nyan mati! Mikuo-nii harus tanggung jawab! Tanggung jawab!"

Miku memukul dada kakaknya dan menangis tambah keras.

"E-eh? Kenapa aku yang tanggung jawab! 'Kan bukan aku yang bikin Hime-nya penyet!"

"HUWAAA! Nggak mau tahu! Nggak mau tahu! Yang bikin Hime-nyan meninggak harus ditemuin! Nggak mau tahu!" Miku semakin gencar meninju tubuh Mikuo.

"O-oke! Berhenti memukul dada dan perutku!" Mikuo menangkap salah satu tangan Miku. "Kami janji akan menangkap pelaku yang membuat Hime-nyan penyet! Aku janji,"

"Hah, apa yang kau maksud kami?!" Akaito menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Yah, kau akan membantuku, 'kan? Aku tak mungkin mencari pelaku pembenyetan itu sendirian atau dengan Rin-chan dan Len-kun!"

"Aku mau bantu kok!" seru Len. "Aku juga! Aku juga! Aku juga mau bantu!" Rin nimbrung sambil lompat-lompat.

"Tuh liat anak TK aja mau bantu. Ayolah, Akaito," Mikuo menggoyang-goyang lengan sahabatnya. Akaito akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

Mikuo berlutut mensejajarkan dirinya dengan adiknya. Mikuo mengeluarkan kelingkingnya dan tersenyum pada Miku. "Aku janji,"

Miku mengusap air matanya dan menautkan kelingkingnya. Rin dan Len ikut menautkan kelingkingya dan mengoyang-goyangkannya. "Ayo, Akaito-nii juga!" Rin menarik tangan Akaito. Meskipun awalnya enggan, Akaito tetap menautkan jarinya.

"Ja-janji, 'ya?" Miku bertanya sesenggukan. Keempatnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Apa aku boleh ikut mencali?"

"Tentu!" Mikuo menjawab semangat. "Miku harus menghukum sendiri orang yang membuat Hime-nyan penyet!"

"Un!" Miku mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali.

"Yosh! Ayo kita pulang!" seru Akaito. "Sepertinya kalian berdua perlu kuantar." Akaito menatap Rin dan Len, bocah yang anehnya bisa mirip seperti anak kembar padahal tak hubungan darah apapun.

"Jaa nee Aka-nii, Rin-chan, Len-kun.." Miku melambaikan tangan sambil dituntun Mikuo.

"Jaa nee~" balas mereka bertiga kompak. Mereka pulang ke arah yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, arigatou ne, Akaito-kun," ucap Lily, ibu dari Len, sambil tersenyum pada Akaito.

"Ha-ha'i, douitashimashite." Akaito menjawab sambil membungkuk singkat.

"Apa Akaito-kun mau mampir dulu?" tawar Lily.

"Tidak usah, Kagamine-san. Terima kasih. Lagipula aku masih harus mengantar Rin-chan ke rumahnya."

"Sou ka," suara Lily terdengar kecewa. "Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan."

"Ha-ha'i. Aku pulang dulu," Akaito membungkuk sebagai salam pamitan dan kembali menuntun Rin.

Rin dan Akaito jalan dalam diam.

"Nee, apa Akaito-nii sedang sakit?" tanya Rin.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak," jawab Akaito asal-asalan.

"Mou, Akaito-nii! Jawab yang bener dong!" Rin memasang wajah cemberut. Akaito tertawa. "Ng, darimana Rin-chan tahu kalau aku sedang sakit?"

"Soalnya badan Akaito-nii sangat hangat. Juga tangan Akaito-nii yang basah gala-gala kelingat." jawab Rin panjang lebar.

(_See?_ Rin adalah _analyzer_ sejak masih kecil.)

Akaito diam. Akaito melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang sepunggung yang dikenalinya sebagai ibu dari Rin. "Rin-chan! Itu mama Rin-chan!" seru Akaito sambil menunjuk seorang wanita berambut pirang sama seperti Rin, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kaa-san!" Rin melepas pegangannya dari Akaito dan segera berlari menuju ibunya.

Lola, nama ibu Rin, menyambut Rin dan segera menggendongnya di belakang punggung.

"Arigatou ne, Akaito kun!" Lola tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Akaito. Akaito mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Rin membisiki sesuatu pada ibunya. Lola mengernyit dan segera menurunkan Rin dari punggungnya. Lola mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Akaito dan melihat pipi Akaito yang masih bersemu merah.

"Aka-kun sakit?" Lola meletakkan tangannya di kening Akaito. "Hmm, cukup panas."

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Kiiroine-san,"

Lola tertawa kecil. "Cepat pulang. Nanti demamnya tambah parah,"

"Ha-ha'i. Arigatou, Kiiroine-san!"

"Bye-bye, Aka-nii!" Rin melambaikan tangannya. Akaito balas melambai.

"Menurut Kaa-san, apa Akaito-nii baik-baik saja?" Rin bertanya sambil menyambut uluran tangan ibunya. Lola tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Akaito pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu,"

.

.

.

.

.

(Kaitou POV)

.

.

.

Aku memerhatikan Kaito yang asyik menikmati pemandangan dari jendela melewati spion dalam mobil. Aku tersenyum ketika anak berumur 5 tahun itu bertanya ini-itu pada ibunya. Akaiko memang menjawab namun ekspresinya seakan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

Saat sampai bandara, Kaito sudah tertidur digendongan ibunya.

"Hei, kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu," ucapku sambil mendorong troli.

Akaiko cuma tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa,"

"Cerita saja,"

Akaiko menghela nafas berat. "Akaito demam,"

Lagi-lagi anak itu!

"Aku tidak menyiapkan makanan apapun untuk persediaannya selama tiga hari ke depan,"

"Sudahlah-"

"Dan dia tak punya uang untuk membeli apapun."

Aku memutar mataku. Anak itu menyusahkan saja!

"Lupakan saja dia untuk tiga hari ini. Aku akan marah jika kau mengungkit-ungkit soal dia dalam waktu tiga hari ini."

Akaiko mendengus.

"Sudahlah, lima menit lagi kita akan ada di dalam pesawat." ucapku sambil mengusap pundaknya.

"Hn," dia mengangguk dengan berat hati.

Aku akan memberinya perhitungan ketika pulang nanti!

.

.

.

Setelah take-off, pesawat terbang tanpa ada gangguan yang signifikan. Guncangan-guncangan kecil masih terasa namun lama-kelamaan tak terasa lagi.

Sambil melihat keluar jendela pesawat, aku memikirkan soal bocah dari hubungan gelap istriku itu. Yah, Akaiko pernah 'dimainkan' orang lain. Mantan pacarnya, lebih tepatnya. Sampai di hari saat kami menikah, dia mengaku. Oke, awalnya aku tak terima. Tapi dia benar-benar mencintaiku.

Dia bercerita bahwa beberapa hari sebelum kami menikah dia bius seseorang, lalu dia 'dimainkan'. Saat kami menikah dia menceritakan itu tersedu-sedu, meminta maaf agar pernikahan kami tetap dilaksanakan. Bayangkan, kami sudah berpacaran selama 5 tahun dan baik Akaiko maupun aku tak mau hubungan ini kandas begitu saja.

Untunglah, anak dari hubungan gelap istriku itu didominasi oleh gen ibunya. Berambut dan bermata merah. Tak akan ada yang tahu kalau Akaito adalah anak dari hubungan istriku dengan orang lain. Akupun heran, bagaimana anak itu memiliki kemiripan denganku dari sisi wajah. Rekayasa genitik, kah? Haha, aku tahu. Itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Aku tak pernah memerhatikannya. Tak pernah. Sedetik pun. Aku membiarkan Akaiko untuk tetap mengurusnya.

Tapi aku mulai memerhatikannya sejak Kaito lahir. Dia benar-benar suka bertindak aneh. Sering menganggu Kaito, meskipun tak pernah menyakitinya. Akaiko pun membiarkannya malah tertawa, entah apa maksudnya.

Ketika dia masuk TK, tingkahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Maka tak lama kemudian, aku menetapkan sebuah peraturan pada istriku. Jangan perhatikan dia.

Akaiko sempat mengamuk untuk menolak peraturan tersebut. Tidak memperhatikan berarti tak memberinya makan dan perhatian juga kasih sayang. Cuma itu satu-satunya cara agar dia berhenti bertingkah. Akhirnya Akaiko menurut, ketika kujanjikan dia boleh kembali memperhatikan anak itu jika aku pergi. Itupun dia harus izin terlebih dahulu.

Aku meneriaki anak itu soal peraturan itu. Awalnya dia menangis sambil memeluk kakiku. Aku menendangnya agar menjauh dari kakiku, dia malah semakin kuat mencengkram kakiku. Sekali lagi, aku menendangnya, kini sampai dia melayang dan menabrak tembok dengan keras, dia paham. Sorot mata itu berubah. Tak bisa kuprediksikan apa maksud dari tatapan itu. Lagipula, aku tak memedulikannya.

Dan cara itu berhasil. Anak itu menjadi pasif ketika Akaiko tidak memperhatikannya. Baru sehari dilakukan peraturan itu, dia langsung paham. Dia mulai meminimalisir pergerakan badan yang menguras energi agar dia tak mudah lapar. Dia juga berhenti berkomunikasi dengan Akaiko dan Kaito.

Tapi siapa sangka jika peraturan yang harusnya membuat anak itu berhenti bertingkah malah membuatnya tambah brutal. Dia mencuri makanan dari kulkas atau dari tempat apapun untuk mendapatkan makanan.

Seperti pagi itu, ketika aku mendapatkannya mengambil beberapa lembar roti. Dia menelan roti yang sempat dikunyahnya buru-buru. Dia meletakkan kotak bentonya yang berisi makanan curian, mengawasi pergerakanku, dan tak jadi berlari karena aku menangkap kerah bajunya.

"Kyaa, ampun! Ampun! Lepaskan! Akaito mau kabur!" teriaknya. Aku membekapnya sampai-sampai dia berhenti bergerak, mungkin kehabisan nafas. Ketika aku melepaskannya, dia terkulai lemas. "Makanya jangan bertingkah!" aku menyentil keningnya sangat keras.

Masuk usia tujuh, anak suka datang dan pergi dengan sendirinya. Akaiko suka mengantarkan makanan anak itu ke kamarnya karena anak itu takut denganku. Akaiko paling sering menemukan kamar bocah itu kosong dengan jendela terbuka. Atau suara krasuk-krusuk dari belakang rumah karena anak itu mencoba memanjat ke atas lewat pipa air yang menempel vertikal dengan dinding luar rumah.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Akaiko bertanya setelah kembali dari toilet.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." jawabku.

Akaiko duduk di sebelah Kaito yang masih tidur. "Akaito 4 hari yang lalu ditemukan pingsan di taman. Seperti biasa, demam tinggi," ujar Akaiko. "Waktu aku mau memeriksanya, dia hilang."

"Lalu?"

"Yah, cuma memberitahu saja-"

"Bukankah tadi kubilang jangan ungkit-ungkit soal dia?"

Akaiko menunduk. "Maaf."

Aku mengusap kepalanya. "Tidak apa," Dia tersenyum.

Cih, anak itu lagi, anak itu lagi!

.

.

.

(Author PoV)

.

.

.

.

Akaito kembali ke kamarnya setelah berputar-putar ke seluruh rumah untuk mencari makanan. Sehari ini dia belum makan apapun. Guru kesehatan di sekolahnya sudah bilang kalau dia harus makan teratur agak sakit di ulu hati tidak kambuh. Masalahnya nggak lucu ketika pembelajaran di kelas tiba-tiba dia meringsut di bangku sambil menahan jeritan karena sakit lambungnya kambuh. Katanya maag, tapi dia ragu.

Dia tak menemukan makanan. Semua tempat penyimpanan makanan ditutup(?). Kulkas dikunci, kompor dicabut, biskuit-biskuit persediaan di kamarnya telah ludes malam kemarin. Sekarang dia harus makan apa? Tidak mungkin keluarganya menelepon salah satu tetangga untuk memberinya makan. Tidak mungkin.

Telepon rumahnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, dia buru-buru lari ke bawah untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshimoshi?" sapa Akaito.

"Ini aku Mikuo."

"Uh, ada apa?"

"Besok kutunggu kau di taman tempat Hime-nya penyet."

"Untuk apa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya- Aduh! Miku jangan pukul lagi! Main jauh sana!" Mikuo berteriak kesakitan.

Aku mencoba memahami maksud Mikuo. Akhirnya aku mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, aku tahu.."

"Sudah mengerti, 'kan? Mata ashita!"

Belum menjawab, telepon sudah dimatikan duluan.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Line :**

**Yoo, ketemu lagi author. Jujur, fanfic ini beres waktu H-1 UAS. Greget. Habisnya inspirasinya muncul waktu lagi stress..**

**Gomen, nggak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Dakedo, arigatou gozaimasuu!**

**Haah, nggak bisa lama-lama. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still mind to REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Case : The Murdered (?) Cat

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., dll.**

**Warning : AU, misstypo(s), typo(s), OOC, etc.**

**HAPPY READING! ****\(^V^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikuo menunggu Akaito dan dua orang teman Miku, Rin dan Len. Sudah 15 menit menunggu tapi mereka bertiga tidak kunjung muncul. Mikuo sih masih sabar, tapi lain halnya dengan Miku. Setiap beberapa menit sekali dia menarik ujung kaus Mikuo dan bertanya, "Mereka sudah datang belum?"

Mikuo kadang menjawab seperti ini, "Belum."

Atau jika masih agak sabar, "Bentar lagi juga datang."

Dan yang terakhir yang membuat perut Mikuo ditinju oleh Miku, "KALAU MEREKA SUDAH DATANG JUGA KELIHATAN!"

Mikuo sudah jengah. Apa sih yang dilakukan mereka sampai telat begini? Kesasar? Atau Rin atau Len yang punya masalah 'manja pagi hari'?

Selagi Mikuo berspekulasi kenapa tiga ekor manusia /jduagh/.

Ralat.

Selagi Mikuo berspekulasi mengapa tiga orang manusia yang ditunggunya telat datang, muncul jeritan memekakkan telinga dengan gabungan suara cempreng yang sama.

Mikuo dan Akaito tutup telinga sementara Rin, Len, dan Miku menghambur dalam satu buah high-five pagi yang ceria. Da**q!

"Jangan teriak-teriak. Berisik tahu!" protes Mikuo.

JDUG! Miku menendang kaki Mikuo. "Onii-chan sendiri yang berisik!"

(A/N : Anggap aja semua karakter disini udah lancar berbicara, oke? Stress aku kalau misalkan harus merubah huruf 'R' menjadi 'L', 'S' menjadi 'C', karena ada figure anak kecil #tsukareta)

Mikuo sudah menyerah, Miku tambah dilawan tambah parah kelakuannya.

"Biar nanti siang bisa pulang dan makan siang, kita mulai sekarang saja pencarian pelaku yang membuat Hime-nyan penyet!" Mikuo deklarasi.

"YO!" sahut yang lainnya kompak.

Setelah acara kumpul-kumpul dengan semangat berkobar-kobar begini, selanjutnya mereka bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah ini.

"Kita harus ngapain?" Mikuo bertanya.

"Gimana kalau liat mayat Hime-nyan? Dibalik semak itu, 'kan?" usul Akaito.

"Kalau begitu, kita saja yang lihat," ucap Mikuo berwibawa. "Kalian, para bocah, tunggu disini karena disana ada sekumpulan monster lalat yang harus kami serang. Mengerti?"

Ketiga bocah itu meriding dan mengangguk. Mau-maunya dikibulin Mikuo. Cih, Mikuo beraninya ngibulin bocah!

Mikuo bergerak menuju semak-semak itu dan Akaito mengekor di belakangnya. Mikuo menepis ranting-ranting semak yang menghalangi dan segera terjungkal karena bau bangkai Hime-nyan yang benar-benar sangat menyengat. Akaito maju dan segera menutup hidung.

"Bau sekali, aku nggak kuat nyium baunya!" Mikuo berkata dengan suara sengau karena menutup hidung.

"KENAPA ONII-CHAN DIAM?!" teriak Miku tepat di depan telinga Mikuo. Mikuo menoleh dan langsung dicubit hidungnya oleh Miku. Di belakangnya Rin dan Len, yang sekilas nampak kembar, penasaran akan mayat Hime-nyan.

"Len mau lihat!" Len menerobos melewati Akaito dan Mikuo.

"Jangan! Hime-nyan bau tahu!" Akaito menahan Len.

BLETAK!

Akaito meringis karena Miku menjitak ubun-ubun kepalanya yang sakit akibat sering dibenturkan ayahnya ke tembok atau benda apapun yang keras.

"Hime-nyan nggak bau! Miku mandiin tiap hari kok," Miku protes nggak diterima almarhumah kucingnya disebut bau.

"Maksudku mayatnya Hime-nya itu bau busuk karena sudah mati!" kilah Akaito. Rin menjepit hidung Akaito. "Hime-nyan belum mati! Badannya cuma ketinggalan terus kegiles."

Akaito menghela nafas. "Jika itu menurut kalian, sudahlah aku menyerah! Bocah memang sulit dimengerti!"

Memang kau bukan bocah, Akaito?

"Lalu sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Mikuo.

"Len bawa penggaris!" Len berseru sambil mengacungkan penggarisnya.

Mikuo menepuk jidatnya.

Akaito mengambil penggaris di tangan Len. "Untuk apa?"

Mikuo melihat ke arah penggaris dengan seksama. "Kita ukur saja panjang bagian tubuh Hime-nyan yang kegiles."

Akaito mengangguk. "Kalian tunggu disini biar aku yang lihat."

Akaito mengangkat kaus yang dikenakannya sampai menutupi hidungnya dan melihat mayat Hime-nyan. Tubuh kucing yg sudah terbagi dua itu kini telah dipenuhi belatung. Akaito sempat jijik dan memutuskan mundur kembali.

"Belatungnya banyak. Menjijikkan!"

"Dasar penakut!" Mikuo mengambil penggaris di tangan Akaito. "Aku yang akan mengukur panjang terpisahnya mayat Hime-nyan. Belatung itu nggak menggigit!"

Mikuo masuk ke dalam semak dan semenit kemudian berteriak ala anak perempuan.

"BELATUNGNYA KENA SENDALKU!" jerit Mikuo yang langsung ditertawakan Miku.

"Onii-chan pecundang! Hahaha!" ledek Miku. Mikuo menjitak adik perempuannya itu.

"Onii-chan jahat!" ucap Miku dengan ekspresi seperti hendak menangis. "Kuadukan pada Kaa-san!"

"E-eh, ja-jangan!"

"Kalau begitu jangan pukul-pukul Miku!"

"Iya deh, iya!"

Miku nyengir.

"Sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Len sambil mengambil balik penggarisnya.

"Nggak tahu," kata Akaito menyerah, Mikuo mengangguk. Miku menatap dua anak laki-laki yang berbeda tiga tahun dengannya itu. "Ta-tapi, 'kan, Onii-chan su-sudah janji untuk menemukan yang menggilas Hime-nyan.. Hikss.." Miku pun menangis.

"Aahh, Miku cengeng sekali sih!" ucap Mikuo. Tak terima diledek Miku menghajar kakaknya itu.

"Akaito-nii, coba lihat deh itu!" Rin menarik-narik tangan Akaito. Akaito mengikuti ajakan Rin dan melihat bekas gesekan ban yang berwarna hitam.

"Aku tahu!" seru Akaito. "Len, pinjam penggaris!"

"Ha'i!" sahut Len sambil menerjang keluar dari semak-semak dan berlari menuju Akaito dan Rin.

"Len, singkirkan berlatungnya, kumohon." ucap Akaito ketika Len menyodorkan penggaris yang terdapat 3-5 ekor belatung. Len menyusutkan pengarisnya ke aspal membuat belatung itu rata dan hancur. Oh maklumi saja, kedua orang tuanya adalah dokter forensik di sebuah rumah sakit besar ternama. Jadi, mungkin, Len sudah menganggap belatung adalah makhluk paling ajaib (karena menurut teori forensik, belatung adalah hewan paling menakjubkan. Alasan? Cari sendiri! /slap/)

Akaito mengambil penggaris itu dengan agak jijik dan mengukur bekas gesekan ban.

"Ukurannya agak besar," gumam Akaito.

"Menurut Rin, mungkin mobil itu sempat menghindar sebelum menggilas Hime-nyan! Lihat bekasnya!" tambah Rin bersemangat.

"Ban kiri!" Len berteriak. "Ban kiri depan!"

Mikuo berlari ke arah mereka. "Miku, hentikan! Sakit, bodoh!" Mikuo menahan tinjuan Miku. Miku melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Mikuo.

"Sebelum tergilas, mobil yang menggilas Hime-nyan sempat menghindar," Akaito menunjuk bekas gesekan ban. "Tapi Hime-nyan tak menghindar."

"Kucing itu memang bodoh," Mikuo mengedikkan bahu tak peduli dan sikunya langsung digigit Miku.

Miku kejam dua hari ini. Biasanya Miku dengan Mikuo akur-akur saja. Ahh, keakuran sekuat apapun bisa diubah oleh perasaan karena kesal binatang peliharaan kabur dan perasaan tidak ikhlas kucing kesayangannya mati begitu saja. Poor Miku.

"Cuma ada satu cara," Akaito angkat suara untuk memecah keheningan.

Semua pasang mata beralih ke arah Akaito. Sesaat, Akaito merasa menjadi Miss Universe (readers : Author lupa genre ya? *ambil Dominator*)

Oke, ralat.

Semua pasang mata beralih ke arah Akaito. Akaito menatap balik mereka.

"Kita ukur semua ban mobil sebelah kiri depan yang ada di kompleks ini." Akaito berkata dengan gaya orang dewasa. Tangan mengepal, muka diangkat menghadap langit. Akaito memasang ekspresi serius yang dramatis.

"Se-serius?" Miku berkata tak percaya.

"ITU NGGAK MUNGKIN!" pekik Rin dan Len.

"Ayolah, Kai, di kompleks ini tak cuma ada satu mobil," Mikuo menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Karena Mikuo tak tahu permasalahan Akaito dengan tubuhnya berkat ayahnya yang biadab itu, Mikuo tak sengaja memukul lebam paling menyakitkan di pundak Akaito. Akaito menahan jeritan.

Rin, Len, dan Miku melihat ekspresi Akaito. Entah Mikuo kurang peka atau tidak melihat ekspresi kesakitan Akaito, akhirnya Rin dan Miku menarik Mikuo agak jauh dari Akaito.

"Onii-chan wa baka!" Miku mencubit pinggang Mikuo.

"Sshh.. Begini lebar permukaan bannya itu sekitar segini, sekiar satu jengkal lebih. Berarti sekitar," Akaito meminjam kembali penggaris Len dan mengukur lebar permukaan ban dari bekas gesekan ban dan aspal. "Lima belas setengah senti."

"Nii-san!" Rin mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Rin mau ambil penggaris dulu di rumah!"

"Iya, Miku juga!" timpal Miku.

"Uhm, begini saja. Jam empat nanti kita kumpul disini. Terus beritahu aku apa kalian telah menemukan mobil yang menggilas Hime-nyan. Setuju?"

Mikuo menatap Miku. Miku menatap Rin. Rin menatap Len. Len nggak terima ditatap. "Aku setuju!" serunya.

Rin, Mikuo, dan Miku juga mengangguk.

"Bos!" seru Miku pada Akaito. Akaito memberi tatapan 'Aku?' pada Miku.

"Akai-nii jadi kaichou-nya!" sambung Miku.

"Eh?"

"Iya, Akai-nii saja yang jadi kaichou!"

Akaito garuk-garuk kepala. "Terserah kalian deh!"

"Horee!" seru Rin, Len, dan Miku, entah apa maksudnya.

"Kita berpencar saja, oke?" usul Mikuo.

"Oh ya, Mikuo-nii jadi fukukaichou-nya!" Len berseru mengusulkan wakil ketua genk mereka.

"Aku setuju! Nii-chan nggak bodoh amat kok!" Miku melompat-lompat untuk mendapatkan atensi kedua orang yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu. "Iya, Rin juga setuju!" timpal Rin.

Mikuo memandang ketiga bocah di depannya. Tinggi mereka cuma di bahu Mikuo dan Akaito.

"Kalian kira, kita sedang main apa?" tanya Mikuo sambil memandang ketiga bocah di hadapannya.

"Polisi-polisian? Macam temennya Tou-san?" (Miku)

"Detektif? Kayak Tou-san gitu.." (Rin)

"Pe-penyelidikan TKP?" (Len)

Ketiganya menjawab polos.

Mikuo dan Akaito menepuk jidatnya kuat-kuat sampai meninggalkan bekas. Mentang-mentang orang tua mereka semua memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan 'Kasus' maka mereka bisa menjawab dengan jawaban seperti itu?

"Dengar, kita nggak sedang main-main. Kita akan menemukan pelaku yang menggilas Hime-nyan. Itu tujuan kita dari awal, mengerti?"

Rin, Len, Miku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang dengarkan," Mikuo berdehem sok-sok'an.

"Ano sa, Akaito-nii, Kaito bagaimana?"

"Uhm, kita anggap saja bagian dari kelompok kita," jawab Mikuo. Yah, yang ditanya siapa yang jawab siapa -_-.

Oh ya, Mikuo. Ternyata kau terbawa arus juga.

"Oke, aku lanjutkan sekarang," Mikuo menaiki sebuah batu yang agak besar.

"Kita adalah Sky! Dia, Shion Akaito, akan jadi Kaichou! Aku, Hatsune Mikuo, akan jadi FukuKaichou! Sisanya kalian, termasuk dengan Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, dan Kiiroine Rin, akan menjadi anggota resmi Sky!"

"Yosh!~" seru semuanya. Gila, mereka bikin persengkokolan apa pula..

"Kita berpencar sekarang!" teriak Akaito.

"YOOO!"

Dan sedetik kemudian mereka berpencar ke segala arah.

Main polisi-polisian dengan korban (meskipun kucing) sungguhan, huh?

.

.

.

.

Mikuo dan Miku pulang ke rumah hendak menggambil penggaris mereka di tas masing-masing.

"Tadaima~" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Oh, okaerinasai~" sahut ibunya yang masih mengenakan apron tosca dan membawa pisau. "Udahan mainnya? Makan siang masih lama lohh,"

"Nggak kok, kita cuma mau ngambil penggaris." jawab Mikuo sambil melepas sendalnya. "Miku juga!" timpal Miku.

"Oh ya, Kaa-san, makan siang 'kan masih lama terus kenapa Kaa-san udah pake apron sama bawa pisau?"

"Ooh, Kaa-san lagi cincang ayam," Nyonya Hatsune kembali ke dapur. "Pokoknya nanti waktu jam makan siang kalian pulang, oke?"

"Ha'i!" sahut kedua bocah Hatsune dari kamar masing-masing.

Tak sampai lima menit kedua bocah Hatsune keluar dengan penggaris di tangan masing-masing. Segera mereka mengenakan sendal mereka lagi.

"Nii-chan, matte." ucap Miku sambil melepas sendal dan berlari ke dapur. Ketika kembali, di leher Miku sudah tergantung botol air minum bergambar negi berwarna hijau.

"Miku," Mikuo sweatdrop. Miku nyengir. "Nii-chan 'kan tahu sendiri, Miku bagaimana. Hehehe,"

"Ayolah, cepat pakai sendalmu. Kita tidak boleh berpencar," suruh Mikuo.

"Tapi, Rin-chan sama Len-kun berpencar tuh,"

"Uhm, jadi kau pingin berpencar juga?"

"Iya!"

"Terserahlah," Mikuo mengibaskan tangan tak peduli. "Kita mulai berpencar dari gerbang saja, oke?"

"Ha'i!" Miku berdiri.

"Okaa-san, ittekimasu!" teriak Mikuo dan Miku bersamaan.

Terdengar sahutan Nyonya Hatsune yang mengatakan, 'Itterashai!' dengan nyaring.

Ketika pagar rumah sudah ditutup, Mikuo menunjuk Miku dengan jari telunjuknya tepat di hidung Miku. "Pokoknya jam makan siang pulang dulu! Aku bukannya peduli, tapi aku nggak mau dimarahin Kaa-san."

Miku mengangguk pasti. "Jaa nee, Nii-chan!"

"Hmp, jaa nee!"

Mereka berdua berpisah, siap mengukur semua ban kiri depan di kompleks.

.

.

.

.

"Ojamashimasu," teriak Len dengan suara cemperengnya. Seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahunan keluar, dan membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Huh, ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu datar.

"Begini, Jii-san, apa Jii-san punya mobil?" tanya Len polos.

Dengan ekspresi wajah yang kentara menunjukkan 'Apa-apaan anak ini? Masih muda begini dipanggil Ojii-san?!'.

"Aku punya mobil tapi sedang dipakai adikku," jawab pemuda itu.

"Apa adik Ojii-san ada menabrak kucing kemarin?"

"Eehh? Mana aku tahu!"

"Apa Jii-san punya ban mobil cadangan yang sama dengan ban mobil Jii-san?"

"Err, ada. Sebenarnya kamu mau apa sih?"

"Boleh aku lihat bannya?" Len tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tersebut.

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini." pemuda itu masuk ke garasinya dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan ban di tangannya.

"Ini bannya," kata pemuda itu sambil meletakkan bannya dalam posisi berdiri. "Ini ban aslinya."

Len segera mengukur permukaan ban cadangan itu. Lebar permukaannya sama!

Sebelum menuduh, Len bertanya lagi, "Mobil punya Jii-san jenisnya apa?"

"Ngh, sedan," pemuda itu berlutut mensejajarkan diri dengan Len. "Jangan katakan kalau ada sesuatu yang tergilas."

"Kok Jii-san bisa tahu ada yang kegiles?" tanya Len, penasaran.

"Begini, kemarin ketika aku mencari kunci sepedaku yang jatuh, aku melihat mayat kucing di taman. Kondisi sudah tergilas dan digerayangi lalat." jelas pemuda itu.

"Kemarin siapa yang pakai mobil Jii-san?" tanya Len lagi. Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Kemarin nggak ada yang pakai mobil."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Jii-san! Maaf merepotkan!" Len membungkuk. "Jaa nee!"

Pemuda itu hanya membalas mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Di persimpangan jalan, dia bertemu dengan Rin.

"Len/Rin!" mereka berdua memanggil lawan bicara masing-masing.

"Len..." Rin mengatur nafasnya.

"Kita harus mencari mobil **sedan**!" Rin dan Len mengucapkan kata 'sedan' berbarengan.

Tiba-tiba melintas sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang kaca jendela pintunya diberi kertas film hitam 90%.

Rin dan Len bertukar pandang. "Itu mobil milik orang disini. Kok nggak pernah liat?"

Mereka mengacungkan penggaris masing-masing. "Sepertinya bukan. Karena ban mobilnya sedikit lebih kecil, menurut Rin." Rin mengankat bahunya.

"RIN, LEN!" terdengar suara teriakan memanggil nama mereka. Ketika kedua bocah pirang ini menoleh, mereka melihat Akaito dengan setengah wajah yang berlumur darah dan sebilah pisau dibawanya. "MIKU DICULIK! CARI MIKUO DAN PANGGIL POLISI!"

Cukup dengan kata 'culik', Rin dan Len segera berlari menuju Akaito.

"KALIAN CARI MIKUO DAN PANGGIL POLISI! DENGAR, TIDAK?!" teriak Akaito lagi. Nafasnya terengah. Keringat dan darah bergabung menciptakan sensasi perih yang menyakitkan pada luka jahit yang masih terbuka di belakang kepalanya dan luka robek baru di keningnya. Benturan yang dilakukan ayahnya dan sebuah benturan akibat bantingan sang penculik.

"Ki-kita nggak mau pe-pergi," cicit Rin ketakutan sampai menggenggam tangan Len sangat erat. "Aku takut masih ada penculiknya.."

"Len juga nggak mau pergi..." giliran Len yang menarik baju Akaito.

"HEH, KAU BOCAH SIALAN!"

Akaito dengan cepat melempar pisau sekuat tenaga sampai bahunya yang sudah bermasalah tambah sakit.

Tiba-tiba Akaito menarik tangan Rin dan Len lalu berlari dengan kecepatannya menghindari pukulan ayahnya. Baik Rin maupun Len tak bisa menyamai kecepatannya. Rin yang jatuh segera diteriaki Akaito untuk bangun.

"BANGUN, RIN! NAIK KE PUNGGUNGKU! SEKARANG!"

Rin berdiri dan meringis lalu jatuh kembali. Lutut kecilnya membiru. Akaito menarik tangannya (dengan tidak sengaja) kasar.

Ketika Rin akan dinaikkan ke bahunya, Akaito merasa nafasnya terhenti. Sakit sekali punggungnya. Sesak sekali. Memukul dadanya dan menegok ke belakang. Sisa komplotan penculikan itu masih berusaha mengejar.

"YA DA! YA DA YO!"

"AKAI-NII!"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh, lama nggak update.**

**Kali ini nggak ada adegan penyiksaannya.**

**Yup, review bales nanti! Kuota kepepet nih /plakk/**

**Jaa nee~**

.

.

.

**REVIEW, ONEGAI SHIMASU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out (****^o^)7**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Girl

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

(Kaito POV)

.

.

.

Akaito-nii adalah kakak laki-lakiku. Umur kami berbeda 3 tahun. Rambut dan matanya berwarna merah. Akaito-nii sangggaaattt baik padaku. Dia suka mengajakku bermain dan memberiku permen atau apapun.

Bohong. Aku cuma bohong.

Akaito-nii memang kakak laki-lakiku, berambut dan bermata merah mirip darah. Tapi dia tidak baik hati. Bukan berarti Akaito-nii itu jahat atau semacamnya. Dia cuma jarang terlihat.

Akaito-nii sangat misterius. Bisa muncul dan pergi tiba-tiba.

Beberapa bulan lalu, ketika Kaa-san terpaksa pergi ke rumah sakit dan Tou-san masih di kantornya, Kaa-san menyuruh Akaito-nii untuk menjagaku.

Akaito-nii menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa denganku.

"Uhm, Kaito..." ucap Akaito bersuara kecil. Entah memang suaranya kecil.

"Nii-san, bagaimana kalau Nii-san ajari aku membuat origami kertas?" usulku.

"Eh, uh, aku tidak bisa origami, hehehe..." Akaito-nii tertawa dipaksakan.

Waktu itu, aku kaget mata kanan Akaito-nii permukaan kulitnya berwarna keunguan dan bengkak.

Aku tak pernah bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan Akaito-nii, Akaito-nii tak pernah serius menjawabnya.

"Cuma kena crayon kok."

"Ini cat air."

"Err, dipukul teman."

Jawaban Akaito-nii berputar-putar seperti itu.

Mata Akaito-nii tak pernah terlihat bersinar. Akaito-nii tak pernah makan semeja dengan kami. Jika Kaa-san mengantar makanan ke (depan pintu) kamarnya, makanan itu akan utuh sampai keesokan harinya.

Jika musim dingin tiba, aku selalu mendengar suara batuk atau bersin Akaito-nii yang berkepanjangan selama musim itu.

Aku sering tak sengaja melihat Akaito-nii dipukuli oleh Tou-san. Tou-san memukuli Akaito-nii sampai Akaito-nii minimal mengeluarkan darah dan terbaring di lantai dan melihatku dengan tatapan benci dan membunuhnya. Aku juga sering tak sengaja mendengar Akaito-nii menangis di kamarnya. Aku sering melihat Akaito-nii mencuri makanan dari kulkas ketika aku ke toilet saat malam hari.

Akaito-nii itu kenapa?

"Kaito, lihat!" seru Tou-san menggendongku ke pundaknya. "Bisa lihat pemandangannya, 'kan?"

"YA!" balasku sambil berseru senang. Pemandangannya benar-benar indah. Tou-san menurunkanku dan memutar-mutar bahunya. "Kau lumayan berat sekarang. Anak Tou-san sudah besar rupanya," Tou-san mengacak rambutku.

Handphone Tou-san berbunyi. Tou-san mengisyaratkanku untuk pergi bersama Kaa-san untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan lagi.

"Moshimoshi," Tou-san mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Jangan kirim satu anggota pun, biarkan dia sendiri yang bertanggung jawab... Tak apa anak itu memang aneh. Darahnya selalu mengucur keluar... Mati pun tak apa.. Ikuti perintahku jangan sampai kalian mengirim satu anggota pun untuknya."

Panggilan ditutup. Tou-san tersenyum makin lebar. "Bagaimana kalau habis ini kita makan?"

Aku merasa Tou-san membenci Akaito-nii.

.

.

.

.

(Author's POV)

.

.

.

Akaito berusaha mengejar orang itu. Setidaknya Len sekarang sudah dibawa oleh Mikuo. Dia lelah. Berlari dengan kondisi tubuh remuk itu benar-benar tidak enak. Untungnya, Akaito sempat mengenali rupa orang itu. Dia pernah sekali berurusan dengannya.

Akaito terus memaksa tubuhnya agar terus bergerak mencari bekas-bekas gesekan ban mobil dengan aspal. Mereka terlalu terburu-buru sampai untuk membelokkan mobil pun mereka harus sambil mengerem sampai meninggalkan bekas dan ini menjadi petunjuk Akaito kemana Miku dan Rin dibawa.

Entah kenapa, Akaito merasa bahwa penculik tak jauh dari kompleks rumahnya. Di dalam pikiran Akaito, alasan mengapa pengendara mobil culik tersebut buru-buru sampai setiap belok mereka harus menginjak rem adalah karena mereka takut ketahuan. Hipotesa di kepala Akaito juga mengatakan bahwa penculik yang menculik Miku dan Rin bukan dari kalangan profesional.

"Ssshhh," Akaito meringis sambil meremas bahu kirinya yang sangat sakit. Kepala Akaito pun sangat sakit. Baik depan maupun belakang. Memaksakan setiap langkah kakinya dan berusaha agar cepat sampai menuju tempat penculik itu.

Belokan terakhir, rupanya mobil itu menuju bagian paling belakang kompleks Akaito, dimana ada sungai yang agak dalam mengalir.

Tiba-tiba dia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan keningnya kembali terantuk jalan beraspal. Sekuat mungkin Akaito menahan jeritan agar tak keluar dari mulutnya. Mulai dari bahu sampai jari-jari tangan kanan Akaito sudah tak bisa bergerak.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" Akaito mendengar suara Miku berteriak. Akaito berusaha berdiri lagi sekarang dan melupakan rasa sakitnya dia berlari pincang menuju sumber suara.

Akaito melihatnya. Miku yang diikat dengan tali sementara kakinya sedang diikat dengan rantai yang diberi pemberat batu beton.

"Bisakah kau diam?!" Penculik bertopeng hitam itu menampar Miku dengan keras. Miku menangis.

Akaito baru saja ingin meneruskan larinya menuju tempat parkir mobil tersebut tapi seseorang menarik bahunya dari belakang dan menjatuhkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya orang itu garang. Akaito tidak menjawab. Dia menggeser dirinya sedikit demi sedikit dan langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju tempat parkit itu. Akaito tak melihat langkahnya. Sekejap kemudian...

BYURRR!

Akaito terperosok dan jatuh terguling ke sungai.

Akaito membuka matanya, hanya ada air dan gelembung-gelembung air yang meletup ketika sampai di permukaan. Sadar bahwa mulutnya penuh oleh air dan dadanya mulai terasa sesak, Akaito berusaha mengibaskan kakinya di dalam air dan menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk mencapai permukaan air.

Akaito merasakan wajahnya sudah keluar dari dalam air dan buru-buru mengambil nafas. Tiba-tiba kakinya terasa tertarik ke bawah dan tenaga yang menarik kaki Akaito begitu kuat sampai berhasil menarik Akaito kembali ke dalam air.

Di tengah pergulatan dirinya dengan sesuatu yang menarik dirinya ke dalam sungai, sebuah benda yang terbentuk dari gelembung-gelembung air. Akaito melihat bahwa benda mirip dengan anak perempuan seumuran dengannya. Anak perempuan tersebut memiliki rambut panjang yang melayang akibat arus air dan mata yang terlihat sedih.

'Mou ii yo, Tou-san.. Mou ii yo..'

Tarikan tersebut hilang dan Akaito segera mendorong dirinya untuk naik kembali ke permukaan air.

Anak itu siapa? Apa maksud suara barusan?

Akaito melihat bahwa Miku masih meronta sambil menangis. Dia akan diceburkan. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Akaito akan menghentikan penculik-penculik sebelum mereka menceburkan Miku.

Akaito berhasil membawa dirinya untuk kembali ke pinggiran sungai. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Mou ii yo?" gumamnya bertanya. Bayangan anak perempuan tadi kembali. Matanya yang menatap Akaito sedih. Apa maksudnya?

"LEPASKAN! HUWAAAA... LEPASKAN! OKAA-SAN!" jerit Miku.

Sial. Akaito tak bisa minta tolong pada siapapun. Bagian belakang kompleks ini tak berpenghuni. Berteriak sekencang apapun akan sulit didengar oleh daerah kompleks yang tinggal bagian depan.

Akaito memanjat naik dan segera berlari menuju salah satu komplotan peculik itu. Akaito menerjang pria tersebut sampai pria tersebut terjatuh ke belakang mobil lain yang terparkir disana. Akaito segera bangkit dan melompat-lompat di atas pria itu tanpa henti. Tanpa ada perlawanan lagi, pria itu pingsan karena sesak nafas. Satu terselesaikan.

Akaito masih harus menyerang beberapa orang lagi. Jika melakukan hal yang sama, pasti dia yang akan habis duluan karena dipukuli 4 pria dewasa bersenjata.

Akaito meraba-raba saku celana pria itu dan beralih menuju pinggangnya. Akaito melihat sebuah pistol.

Akaito menarik pistol tersebut dari pinggang pria itu. Di luar dugaannya, pistol itu agak berat untuknya sampai-sampai dia harus menggunakan dua tangan untuk memegang senjata api tersebut.

Akaito belum tahu pengoperasian pistol di tangannya. Berharap Mikuo atau siapapun yang datang agar bisa menolongnya. Laras pistol ini lebih panjang.

Akaito mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang dan langsung bersiap.

"Akaito!" Mikuo memanggil namanya. Seluruh perhatian penculik itu mengarah padanya. Mikuo yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri melihat Miku, adik perempuannya, menangis sambil meronta sementara tangan dan kakinya diikat rantai, Akaito yang basah kuyup bercampur darah dan seorang pria yang pingsan di bawahnya.

Salah seorang pria itu memberi isyarat untuk menghabisi Akaito dan Mikuo. Akaito yang panik langsung melempar pistol hasil jarahannya pada Mikuo dan Mikuo segera menangkapnya.

Dua orang pria berlari menuju mereka dengan rantai dan batu beton yang masih utuh.

Mikuo yang terdesak segera membuka pengaman pistol tersebut (ayahnya yang mengajarinya cara menembak) dan menembak kaki dua orang tersebut. Tak ada suara tembakan. Mikuo yang belum mengenali alat yang bernama peredam itu segera terpana. Benar-benar luar biasa alat bernama peredam yang sekarang terpasang pada laras pistol tersebut. Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran Mikuo.

Tinggal satu orang lagi.

"Lepaskan Miku!" teriak Akaito. Pria itu menoleh sambil mengunci sebuah gembok pada rantai di kaki Miku.

"Uhh, rupanya ada satu orang Shion," pria itu terdengar sedang menghina Akaito. "Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Jika memang dia seorang Shion, kenapa ayahnya suka membantingnya, 'ya?"

"Berisik kau!" balas Akaito marah. "Lepaskan Miku!"

"Jika kulepas anak ini juga tak masalah, aku masih punya seorang lagi..."

"Lepaskan mereka berdua!" Akaito berlari menerjang pria itu. Belum sempat Akaito menerjangnya, pria itu langsung menendang Akaito ke samping, membuat kepala Akaito bertabrakan dengan pembatas yang baru setengah terpasang.

Akaito merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di belakang telinganya.

'Mou ii yo...'

Akaito berusaha membuka sebelah matanya. Akaito yakin anak perempuan itu kembali bersuara. Anak perempuan itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu!

"Mou ii.. yo..." Akaito berdesis dan berusaha berdiri dengan mencengkram teralis.

Tiba-tiba Mikuo menjerit di belakangnya. Terpaksa Akaito menolehkan perlahan kepalanya. Matanya membulat, Akaito yakin dia tak salah liat! Anak perempuan itu muncul dari permukaan air!

Sejurus kemudian, bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Perutnya menegang dan dia merasa sangat dingin.

Perutnya serasa dijungkir balikkan dan sensasi panas dan dingin yang terus bergantian melanda tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian, pandangannya berubah gelap dan sensasi dingin terus melanda tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Shion Kaitou, Shion Akaiko, dan anak laki-laki mereka Shion Kaito, tengah makan siang di salah satu restoran ternama di Hokkaido.

"Maaf, Tou-san harus menerima telepon dulu. Kalian lanjutkan saja makannya." Kaitou bangkit dari mejanya dan meninggalkannya.

Setelah melihat bahwa Kaitou telah berada di luar restoran untuk menerima telepon, Kaito meletakkan sendoknya.

"Kaa-san," ucap Kaito sambil mencoba menarik atensi ibunya. Akaiko belum menjawab karena volume suara Kaito teredam oleh volume suara melodi piano di depannya. "Okaa-san..."

Kaito menarik lengan baju Akaiko. Akaiko menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mau tanya..." Kaito memutus ucapannya.

"Bertanya soal apa?"

"Ini soal Akaito-nii," suara Kaito terdengar pasti.

Akaiko menghentikan acara makannya. "Akaito, kenapa?" Akaito bertanya pelan.

"Sejak kapan Akaito-nii pakai kacamata?"

"..."

"Kenapa Akaito-nii suka manjat pipa belakang?"

"..."

"Kenapa Akaito-nii suka curi makanan?"

"..."

"Apa Akaito-nii tidak makanan sampai mencuri makanan?"

"..."

"Kenapa Akaito-nii suka dibanting oleh Tou-san jika Akaito-nii nakal? Padahal menurut Kaito, Kaito lebih nakal lagi."

"I-itu..." hanya suara kecil yang terkesan mirip gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Akaiko. Garpu ditangannya digenggam erat sampai buku jarinya memutih.

"Kenapa kepala belakang Akaito-nii diperban?" Kaito menarik nafas dan mengambil sendoknya. Dia mencelupkan sendok tersebut dan memutar-mutarnya dalam mangkuk. "Akaito-nii sakit, 'ya?"

"Cukup." Akaiko menarik selembar tissue dan mengusap matanya. "Jangan pernah bahas anak itu lagi."

Kaito menunduk. "Kaa-san tahu Akaito-nii sering menangis sendirian di kamarnya?"

"Kamar Akaito-nii juga berantakan," Kaito masih setia mengaduk-aduk supnya. "Akaito-nii tak pernah semeja dengan kita bila makan."

BRAK! Akaiko bangkit dari mejanya. Tanpa Akaiko sadari setetes air matanya sudah jatuh. Kaito melihatnya dan langsung menunduk.

"Gomenasai..." Kaito berucap lirih.

"Da-daijoubu," Akaiko menghapus air matanya. "Jangan kemana-mana, Kaa-san mau ke toilet dulu."

Akaiko memasang senyumnya. "Jangan bilang pada ayahmu jika aku menangis. Mengerti?"

Kaito mengangguk. Akaiko berjalan menuju toilet dan tak lama kemudian Kaitou muncul dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Kemana ibumu?" tanya Kaitou sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Ke toilet," jawab Kaito.

"Pakai lagi jaketmu. Kita pulang." Kaitou membereskan tas Akaiko.

"Hah?! Kita 'kan baru dua hari disini!"

"Kakakmu membuat masalah. Ada yang harus Tou-san bereskan,"

Akaiko baru kembali dari toilet dan melihat ekspresi suaminya yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ada apa?"

"Si Akaito-sialan itu membuat masalah,"

"Masalah apa?"

"Dia membuka kasus lama dan kasus penculikan dan pembunuhan berantai hari ini. Aku harus memimpin kasusnya, tak ada penegak yang bisa memimpin kasus berlapis seperti ini."

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Akaito?"

"Dia menghilang ketika polisi menginterograsinya. Kudengar dia sempat kerasukan," Kaitou menyandangkan tasnya. "Ayo cepat! Kasus ini akan semakin parah karena anak sial itu berkeliaran sekarang."

Akaiko semakin resah. Dia hanya bisa berharap supaya anak itu selamat dari kasus yang menyeretnya...

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa, out.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Nagano

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu ini ada dimana. Sungguh.

Kepalaku masih pusing dan bajuku lembap. Jika ada angin bertiup maka aku akan merasa seperti di musim dingin.

"Hei, nak," seorang pria berseragam petugas kereta berwarna gelap. "Hei, nak, bisa dengar aku? Siapa namamu?"

Sekarang aku merasa amnesia. Ucapan pria itu terproses lama dikepalaku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu.

Seorang pria berseragam petugas kereta lain datang dan membisiki pria yang bertanya padaku.

Tiba-tiba pria itu menatapku. Entah bagaimana cara, aku tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari. Bajuku yang lembap bertabrakan dengan angin yang membuatku menggigil.

Aku keluar dari stasiun kereta. Aku melihat gerbang stasiun itu dan membaca sederetan huruf disana.

'Bagus sekarang aku ada di Nagano,' gumamku sambil mengusap keningku. Aku segera bernyengit kesakitan. Aku ingat jika luka-luka di tubuhku tidak ada yang tertutup. Mulai dari kepala sampai ke kaki.

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku dan mulai berpikir. Aku menggoyang-goyangkan sepatuku, apa yang membawaku kesini.

-Kembali wajah gadis berambut panjang itu melintas di pikiranku.

Siapa gadis itu? Apa yang diinginkan gadis itu?

'Mou ii yo,' aku ingat suara gadis itu. Suaranya terdengar sedih. Apa yang disudahinya?

Satu demi satu pertanyaan memenuhi kepalaku sampai kepalaku terasa berat. Terutama bagaimana caranya aku bisa ada di Nagano. Meninggalkan sub-prefektur Tokyo, melintasi sub-prefektur Yamanashi, dan sampai di sini, di Nagano.

KRYUUUUKKK~

Aku memegang perutku. Ahh, aku lapar sekarang. Sudah berapa hari aku membiarkan perutku kosong?

Aku berdiri dan mataku menangkap satu sosok gadis yang sempat menghantuiku dengan kalimat 'mou ii you'-nya.

Aku menyadari satu hal.

Gadis itu...

Tembus pandang.

Ketika aku sedang memikirkan apakah ini tipuan mata atau kemampuan mataku yang kacau karena kelaparan, gadis mendekatiku.

Tubuhku membeku, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku tidak berteriak, hei, teriak itu untuk perempuan (Author : Songong lu, Akaito~).

Gadis itu membungkuk padaku dan dengan takut aku balas membungkuk.

'Onii-san,' ucap gadis itu. 'Tolong bantu aku,'

"A-"

Kalau aku menjawab dengan suara normal, maka orang lain akan menganggapku gila.

'Apa maumu?' bisikku dan berpura-pura tak melihatnya.

'Tolong cari aku,'

'Siapa namamu?'

'Rana.'

Sekejap kemudian, gadis itu lenyap bagaikan asap.

Aku kembali duduk dan mengacak rambutku.

Anak perempuan itu bernama Rana dan dia memintaku untuk mencari.

Dia 'kan arwah?! Lalu, apa yang harus kucari?!

Lagipula...

Sejak kapan aku bisa melihat makhluk seperti mereka?

KRYUUKKK~

Perutku berbunyi lagi. Aku benar-benar harus makan. Aku merogoh sakuku, berharap menemukan selembar uang atau apapun untuk dimakan dan hasilnya tidak ada. Terkutuklah aku yang menganggap saku celanaku adalah kantong ajaib Dora***n.

Biasanya aku mendapatkan makanan dengan cara main ke rumah salah satu temanku sampai larut malam, beralibi bahwa orang tuaku tidak ada di rumah, dan membiarkan mereka mengajak untuk ikut makan bersama. Itu cara kesatu.

Atau mengajak sekumpulan teman-temanku untuk bertaruh nilai. Untungnya, nilai selalu lebih besar dari mereka. Karena mereka kalah, mereka akan mengumpulkan uang recehan mereka dan memberikannya padaku. Setelah itu, aku akan datang ke minimarket, memberi beberapa kaleng biskuit dan menyembunyikannya di kamarku untuk makan malam. Itu cara kedua.

Hal terekstrim yang kulakukan di hampir setiap dini hari adalah mencuri makanan langsung dari sumbernya, yaitu kulkas. Meski berupa makanan-makanan yang sudah dingin, aku akan memakannya bersama dengan nasi yang juga kucuri dari rice cooker.

Terkadang jika aku tidak beruntung, aku dipergoki oleh Kaito yang hendak buang air kecil pada dini hari (kalau mau ke toilet harus lewat ruang makan). Kaito akan bertanya, 'Onii-san kenapa tidak ikut makan malam saja?' dengan volume suara kecil dan aku cuma menggeleng sambil terus makan.

Jika aku benar-benar tidak beruntung, aku akan bertemu Tou-san yang suka pulang pada tengah malam atau dini hari.

Seperti saat itu...

.

.

.

(Flashback)

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar kelaparan. Aku tidak bisa terus bergelung di dalam futon, menahan lapar. Aku punya uang karena sudah 2 minggu tak ada test. Aku juga tak bisa main ke rumah Mikuo karena tak ada tugas sekolah yang merepotkan. Jika dihitung, aku sudah 3 hari tidak makan.

Ketika aku sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya mendapatkan makanan, aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk sebentar.

Aku ingin sekali bangun dan membuka pintu kamarku tapi aku terlalu lemas. Aku memaksakan diriku dan membuka pintu.

"Ini makanan untuk Onii-san," Kaito, adik kecilku yang sama gantengnya cuma beda umur, tinggi badan, tingkatan kelas, warna rambut dan iris mata, berkata sambil menyodorkan sebuah nampan yang berisi semangkuk kecil nasi dan potongan tahu.

Aku tersenyum lebar.

Kaito melihatku tersenyum juga ikut tersenyum.

Aku lalu tertawa kencang sampai aku memegang perutku yang sakit.

"Apa yang lucu?" Kaito bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Manik mata sewarna laut itu melihatku kebingungan.

Makin lama, suara tawaku semakin menyeramkan. Kaito mundur dan Kaa-san segera naik.

"Kalian sedang main apa?" tanya Kaa-san sambil melihatku. Kaa-san tidak menyadari tawaku yang menyeramkan. Kaito mundur sampai dirinya bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kaa-san.

Menyadari Kaito yang ketakutan, Kaa-san menatapku heran.

"... Akaito-kun?" dia berjalan mendekati. Satu tangannya terulur, hendak menyentuhku.

Aku berhenti tertawa dan segera menatap Kaa-san tajam. Meski sebagian mataku terhalang rambutku yang tertata berantakan tapi Kaa-san langsung terkejut melihat perubahan sikapku.

"Terima kasih," aku membungkuk.

"Akaito-kun?"

"Terima kasih karena menganggap diriku lebih rendah daripada kucing." aku tersenyum kecut dan kembali masuk kamar.

Kaa-san menatap nampan yang sekarang dipegangnya.

Benar-benar lebih rendah daripada kucing.

Terdengar suara Tou-san yang berteriak, 'Tadaima!' dari bawah. Kaa-san segera turun bersama Kaito sambil berucap, 'Okaerinasai~' bersamaan.

.

.

.

Semenjak Kaa-san kembali turun ke bawah untuk menyambut Tou-san, aku kembali bergelung di dalam futon usang dan tipis milikku. Aku benar-benar lapar!

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang menolak dengan kejam makanan setaraf makanan kucing itu. Padahal jika aku mengambil nasi yang jika disumpit mungkin cuma 3 sumpitan itu, aku akan bisa menahan laparku walaupun cuma sebentar.

Tapi aku tak mau harga diriku diinjak-injak seperti itu!

Meskipun aku selalu diperlakukan sebagai budak, setidaknya aku harus mempertahankan harga diriku!

Bodohhh! Ujung-ujungnya aku mengutuk diriku yang setengah mati kelaparan.

Sekitar beberapa puluh menit kemudian, aku mendengar garasi dibuka dan deru mesin mobil dinyalakan.

-Kulkas!

Berpikir jika mereka semua pergi, semangatku terpacu sampai aku bisa berdiri dan berlari menuju jendela tempat biasa aku keluar masuk.

Aku membuka jendela kamarku dan melentingkan sebagian diriku untuk melihat keluar. Benar saja, mobil Tou-san dijalankan mundur untuk keluar garasi.

Aku segera keluar kamar dan turun secara perlahan-lahan, aku tidak mendengar suara Kaito ataupun Kaa-san.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan berlari menuju dapur. Ketika aku akan membuka pintu kulkas, aku melihat sebuah gembok kecil di ujung bawahnya. Sialan, dikunci.

Aku melirik meja makan dan melihat mangkuk kecil berisi nasi dan sup miso. Makanan kucing.

Aku benar-benar lapar jika cuma makanan makanan yang mirip dengan porsi kucing itu, sama saja dengan bohong. Aku membuka laci makanan dan menemukan seplastik roti. Aku harus segera mengambil ini.

Saat aku menarik plastik itu keluar dari laci makanan, aku mendengar pintu depan terbuka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Aku berjengit kaget mendengar suara baritone berteriak itu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit di belakang kepalaku. Aku jatuh ke depan karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Keningku bertabrakan dengan keras dengan lantai.

Saat aku mencoba duduk dan memegang kepalaku, kerah bajuku dicengkram dan aku dibanting ke lantai. Bukan main sekarang sakit di belakang kepalaku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Tou-san menggeram padaku. Aku tidak menjawab tapi aku menatapnya datar. Astaga, aku benar-benar bosan diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Tidak ada." jawabku sama datarnya dengan ekspresiku. Aku duduk bersandar pada laci dapur dan mencoba berdiri.

Tou-san merengut rambutku dan menendang perut sampingku dengan keras. Aku tidak bisa jatuh, sebagai balasannya belasan helai rambutku berhasil dijenggut Tou-san. Rasa perih di seluruh area kepalaku membuatku pusing.

"Jangan menjawabku seperti itu, idiot!" Tou-san melepas tinjunya. Aku menghindar dan aku merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di mata kiriku. Tinju Tou-san mendarat di mata kiriku.

Aku menjerit, mataku benar-benar tak bisa dibuka.

Tanpa sadar aku menangis, mataku benar-benar sakit.

"Kau mencoba mencuri makanan, 'kan?!" meskipun volume suara sudah tak setinggi barusan tapi tetap saja suaranya menakutiku. Tou-san meraih kerah bajuku dan mencengkram daguku sampai kuku ibu jarinya menancap di daguku.

"Kau mencuri makanan?!" ulangnya. "JAWAB!"

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng. Sakit di seluruh bagian wajah dan kepalaku membuatku bingung untuk melakukan pergerakan.

"Masih tidak mau mengaku?" suara kini terdengar menyeramkan.

BUGH! Tou-san meninjuku, tepat di pipiku. Aku terlepas dari cengkramannya dan terpental lalu menabrak meja makan. Sekarang tubuhku sulit diajak berkoordinasi. Semua rasa sakit itu membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi. Tou-san mendekat, seluruh adrenalinku kembali terpacu. Ketika Tou-san sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi denganku, aku berhasil berdiri, melompati meja, dan berlari menaiki ke tangga.

Aku masih sempat mendengar umpatan Tou-san sebelum aku jatuh kehilangan kesadaran di kamarku.

.

.

.

.

(End of Flashback)

.

.

.

Setelah mensugestikan diri kalau aku akan mendapatkan makanan, bagaimanapun caranya, aku berhasil membuat kakiku bergerak.

Ketika aku keluar dari stasiun, aku melihat papan pengumuman dan aku langsung tertarik begitu melihat sebuah selebaran pencarian orang hilang.

"Anak itu!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak sambil menunjuk selebaran itu.

Aku menutup mulutku dan membungkuk pada orang di sekitarku. Aku membaca selebaran itu.

Nama anak itu Rana Nijikashi. Umurnya 8 tahun sama sepertiku dan dia tinggal di Nagano.

Aku berpikir kembali. Mencoba menarik benang yang dililitkan anak itu padaku.

Dia tinggal di Nagano. Tapi kenapa dia bisa bergentanyangan sampai ke sungai di dekat rumahku.

Apakah ada hubungannya dengan pria yang waktu itu menculik Miku dan Rin?

Tunggu.

Jika aku ada disini, bagaimana dengan nasib mereka?!

Aku terhuyung dan segera berpegangan ke tiang penyangga papan pengumuman.

Dalam sehari, belasan masalah datang padaku.

-Aku harus memecahkannya.

Aku menepuk kepalaku. Mana mungkin aku bisa memecahkan masalahnya.

(Tapi jika aku tidak memecahkannya arwah gadis itu tidak akan pergi dan terus menghantuiku.)

"Akaito-kun?"

Aku mendongak ke arah sumber suara.

"Kaiko-nee?" aku segera berdiri dan berlari ke arahnya. Tapi jauh sebelum aku berhasil menggapainya, aku terjatuh karena terlalu lemas.

Kaiko-nee membantuku berdiri dan langsung menyentuh keningku. "Kau demam? Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Err, aku terpisah dari mereka." jawabku berbohong.

"Akan kutelepon mereka," dia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Jangan!" aku merebut ponselnya. "Kaiko-nee sebaiknya diam saja."

"Kenapa?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Akan kuberitahu Kaiko-nee nanti tapi sebelumnya," aku menatap pakaian Kaiko-nee. "Kaiko-nee sudah menjadi bagian dari Kepolisian Daerah Nagano, 'kan?"

Dia ikut melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya. Jas dan celana berwarna hitam, kemeja berwarna peach dan high-heels hitammnya.

"Yah, meskipun sekarang tidak berseragam dan tinggal di police stasion. Hehehe," dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Apa aku bisa minta tolong?"

Kaiko-nee berlutut mensejajarkan dirinya denganku.

"Apapun. Yah, setidaknya untuk berterima kasih karena waktu itu kau berhasil menemukan kalungku."

"Aku minta Kaiko-nee untuk mencari tentang anak itu."

Kaiko-nee menyeringai. "Solving the case, huh?"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remind to Review?**

**I'm sorry to post this chapter so late *bow***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa-san**


End file.
